


Венец безбрачия

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Чарльза очень соблазнительная мутация, но не все так считают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венец безбрачия

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

— М-м-м… Эрик. Извини, что я влез к тебе в голову. Обычно я не делаю этого без крайней необходимости. 

— Я уже понял, — отмахнулся Леншерр. — Будем считать, что необходимость была.

— А ты… нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Ну, если не считать того, что я только что чуть не утонул в ледяной воде и упустил своего злейшего врага, всё отлично, — Эрик приподнял брови.

— Если ты чувствуешь что-то странное, — продолжал Чарльз, — что-то, что, по-твоему, ты не должен сейчас чувствовать, то это нормально. Это такой побочный эффект.

— Ксавье, я понятия не имею, что за побочные эффекты у твоей мутации, но я в порядке, и хватит уже переживать.

— Хорошо, хорошо. 

Чарльз оставил Эрика в каюте и поднялся на палубу. Всё это было чрезвычайно странно. До этого ему не попадался ни один человек — или мутант, — который мог бы устоять перед тем, что сам Чарльз предпочитал называть слишком соблазнительной мутацией.

Рейвен называла это печатью похоти. У Рейвен вообще была привычка давать всему подряд странные названия. При этом она приписывала «печати» скорее мистическое, чем генетическое происхождение. После того, как в его комнате пару раз появлялись пучки подозрительных трав и разноцветные свечи, Чарльз заставил сестру поклясться, что она не будет без его ведома пытаться «снять проклятие». Рейвен надулась, но всё было честно: он же пообещал не лазить к ней в голову.

Трагедия Чарльза заключалась в том, что от него фонило сексуальностью. Ему пришлось очень рано научиться это контролировать — люди, находящиеся с ним в одной комнате, через какое-то время начинали с повышенным интересом смотреть друг на друга, а то и на него самого, и не сказать, что ему всегда это нравилось. У Чарльза никогда не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы подцепить кого-то в баре, — напротив, сложно было отбиться от желающих приятно провести с ним вечер. В присутствии других он никогда не мог по-настоящему расслабиться: стоило забыться, и беседа принимала опасный оборот.

Это ужасно осложняло использование его основной способности: Чарльз не мог проникнуть в чужой разум, не оставив там как минимум чувства смутной возбуждённости. Одному господу богу известно, во что он превратил детство Рейвен.

И вот теперь Эрик. 

Чарльз на пробу касался его сознания ещё несколько раз: никакой реакции не следовало. Чарльз заглядывал ему в глаза, проверяя, не расширились ли зрачки; невзначай клал руку на запястье, считая пульс; пытался сбить его внимание посреди длинной фразы. И ничего. Леншерр определённо обладал высоким природным иммунитетом. Либо потрясающим самоконтролем.

Чувствуя азарт учёного, Чарльз пустил в дело тяжёлую артиллерию: всё чаще приглашая Эрика на рюмку шахмат, он за игрой и разговором медленно облизывал губы, то и дело добавлял в голос бархатных ноток, доходя почти до мурлыканья, расстёгивал верхние пуговицы рубашки, ссылаясь на жару.

— Может, у тебя температура? — спросил Эрик. — Мне кажется, здесь не так уж и жарко. Смотри, ты даже охрип. 

Исключительно в исследовательских целях, ради чистоты эксперимента, Чарльз решился на отчаянный шаг и расчехлил свой дар, пока они впятером с Алексом, Хэнком и Шоном стояли в душевой при спортзале после тренировки.

Алекс вздрогнул. Хэнк запунцовел. Лицо Шона приобрело отсутствующее мечтательное выражение. Все трое, не сговариваясь, как-то боком рванули из душа.

Эрик проводил их равнодушным взглядом, невозмутимо домылся, выключил воду и вышел.

Чарльз остался стоять под струями, разинув рот и не замечая, что туда затекала вода. Показатель, которого Эрик не имел возможности спрятать, не подал никаких признаков жизни. Эксперимент удался на все сто: у Эрика Леншерра наблюдалась абсолютная устойчивость к Чарльзовой соблазнительной мутации.

С научной точки зрения это было восхитительно. С точки зрения Чарльза — крайне обидно.

Вечером он поделился своим открытием с Рейвен.

— Венец безбрачия, — ахнула та. — Либо он настолько непробиваемый гетеросексуал, что…

Рейвен осеклась на середине предложения, буркнула: «Я сейчас» и куда-то умчалась. Через полчаса она вернулась с очень недовольным видом.

— Чарльз, это всё-таки венец безбрачия. Он чёртов холодильник. Я позировала на его постели в семи разных обликах, и всё, что он сказал…

— Ты что делала?!

— Сам говорил, истина важнее всего, — отмахнулась Рейвен. — В общем, он меня послал. Вежливо и с уверениями, что я прекрасна в любом виде, но всё-таки послал. Его часом никто не проклинал?

Чарльз пожал плечами. Он снисходительно относился к увлечению сестры оккультизмом (в конце концов, он успел изрядно травмировать её неокрепшую детскую психику и чувствовал себя отчасти виноватым в любых её причудах), но при всём уважении не мог принять венец безбрачия за рабочую гипотезу. 

Гипотезы лучше всего удавались Хэнку. Можно было бы попросить его взять у Чарльза и Эрика анализы, выделить ген, ответственный за соблазнительную мутацию, и ген, ответственный за выработку антител…

…Или, одёрнул себя Чарльз, можно было вспомнить, что на кону судьба человечества, и проблема того, что у одного привлекательного металлокинетика не стоит на одного не менее привлекательного телепата, в масштабах Вселенной просто смехотворна. К тому же неизвестно, как Хэнк отнёсся бы к его просьбе.

Кроме того, оставалась вероятность, что у одного привлекательного металлокинетика не стояло в принципе. Чарльз не хотел бы вторгаться в его личное пространство, затрагивая столь деликатную тему. И тем более вовлекать в это посторонних.

Из размышлений его вывел оклик Рейвен:

— Чарльз, ты меня слушаешь вообще?

— Извини, я задумался. О чём ты говорила?

Рейвен закатила глаза.

— Я говорю, что венец безбрачия — это очень серьезно. Может быть, даже тянется из прошлой жизни. Обычные средства тут не помогут, нужно что-нибудь посильнее, вроде переклада…

— Рейвен, — перебил её Чарльз. Он не знал, что такое переклад, и не хотел узнавать, но успел представить, как она пытается заполучить клок волос или каплю крови Эрика, или окуривает его комнату благовониями, или втыкает булавки в дверной косяк. Он заранее содрогнулся. — Давай ты не будешь пытаться, хм, снять с Эрика венец безбрачия. Это его дело, и он не обращался за помощью.

Рейвен приподняла одну бровь. Потом вторую. Потом поджала губы. Ну да, возможно, последняя фраза прозвучала не совсем убедительно: в деле преследования Шоу Эрик тоже не обращался за помощью. 

— Здоровая сексуальная жизнь — основа психического благополучия, — выпалила Рейвен и, не дав поражённому Чарльзу что-нибудь ответить, продолжила: — Это проклятие словно подводная лодка, которая тянет его на дно! Он никогда не будет счастлив, Чарльз, у него не будет нормальных отношений. Разве ты сможешь пройти мимо человека, обречённого на одиночество? 

— Ну…

— Тем более, даже если считать, что он нам никто, ты — мой брат. И меня волнует твоя личная жизнь.

— Моя… Рейвен, моя личная жизнь не имеет никакого отношения к Эрику, — возмутился Чарльз. — Я просто впервые столкнулся с устойчивостью к моей мутации. Это исключительно научный интерес!

Кажется, на него наложили мини-проклятие произносить неубедительные фразы.

Рейвен фыркнула, но дальше спорить не стала.

***

Неудачи Чарльза не умаляли его исследовательский пыл. Он то и дело позволял себе слегка ослабить контроль, когда они оставались наедине, допоздна засиживаясь за партией в шахматы, бутылкой виски и задушевными разговорами о судьбах мутантов. Эрик умело играл, охотно пил и горячо спорил, но не выказывал никаких признаков смятения чувств, а наутро появлялся на кухне свежим и выспавшимся, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных. Чарльз очень старался ограничить радиус воздействия своей комнатой, но остальные обитатели особняка каждый раз зевали, тёрли глаза и преувеличенно внимательно смотрели в свои тарелки. Никто не задавал вопросов о причине недосыпа. Рейвен сверлила Чарльза настолько яростным взглядом, что он начал опасаться, как бы она сама его не прокляла.

Однажды, задержавшись после завтрака, Рейвен мрачно отметила:

— Хоть какая-то польза от твоей чёртовой печати.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Господи, Чарльз, для гениального телепата ты потрясающе ненаблюдателен, — она в очередной раз закатила глаза. Чарльза начинал немного раздражать её покровительственный тон. Возможно, не стоило с ней так откровенничать. — В этом доме появилась как минимум одна счастливая пара. Взгляни на Алекса с Шоном.

— Алекса с Шоном? — изумился Чарльз.

— Если бы ты не пялился постоянно на Эрика, то заметил бы, что Шон очень смешно гримасничает, когда садится.

— О, — только и сказал Чарльз после небольшой паузы, никак не отреагировав на очередную шпильку. Он почувствовал, как у него заалели уши. Секундой позже он возмутился:

— В этом доме соблазнительная мутация только у меня, а извлекают пользу из неё почему-то все остальные!

— Не все, — мрачно возразила Рейвен. — Только Алекс и Шон. Хэнка не проймёшь даже регулярными эротическими кошмарами.

— О, — повторил Чарльз. Он ощущал угнетающее лексическое бессилие.

— И я предупреждаю, Чарльз. Если твои методы не действуют, я применю свои. И это уже не будет ни непрошеной помощью, ни вмешательством в чужую личную жизнь. Я просто хочу спастись от безумия!

Почти выкрикнув последнюю фразу, Рейвен стремглав унеслась из кухни. Чарльз остался стоять. Его охватило тоскливое предчувствие чего-то непоправимого, неумолимо надвигавшегося ближе и ближе.

***

Хэнк шёл по коридору, прижимая к груди коробочку, обитую изнутри бархатом. Он снова и снова представлял, как откроет её перед Рейвен, какие скажет слова, как засветятся золотом её глаза, как она возьмёт его за руку и согласится сделать это. В коробочке лежали два шприца с сывороткой против мутации.

Он постучал в дверь и зашёл, слишком взволнованный, чтобы дождаться ответа. Его глазам предстала странная и на первый взгляд необъяснимая картина: Рейвен сидела в центре нарисованной на полу пентаграммы, держа в одной руке нож, а в другой — горящую чёрную свечу. Перед ней лежали две закапанные воском фотографии.

Обернувшись на звук, Рейвен действительно сверкнула золотыми глазами, но так, что Хэнк очень остро осознал несвоевременность своего визита.

— Эм, прости, не хотел мешать… — забормотал он. — Я, наверное, попозже зайду. Прости, но что ты делаешь?

— Устраиваю личную жизнь Чарльза, — невозмутимо отозвалась Рейвен. 

— А… Ну ладно, — сказал Хэнк, хотя растерянности у него не убавилось. — Когда освободишься, я буду в своей комнате. Хотел тебе кое-что показать.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Рейвен и отвернулась, давая понять, что она очень занята. Хэнк помялся ещё пару секунд, вышел и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Всё-таки Рейвен была уникальной девушкой.

В комнате Рейвен шумно вздохнула. Ради личной жизни Чарльза она жертвовала своей собственной. На благодарность рассчитывать не приходилось. 

Если бы в тот вечер кто-нибудь надумал перелистать папки с делами, которые они забрали из ЦРУ, то недосчитался бы фотографий Эрика Леншерра и Себастьяна Шоу.

***

— Убийство Шоу не принесёт тебе мира, — сказал Чарльз, наклоняясь вперёд и проникновенно заглядывая в лицо Эрику.

— Мир никогда не был моей целью, — отрезал Эрик и плеснул себе ещё виски.

Чарльз нервно заправил волосы за ухо, допил свою порцию и неторопливо слизал оставшиеся на стенке стакана капли. Он тут же налил себе ещё и снова сделал глоток, откинувшись назад в кресле и задумчиво глядя на Эрика. Сегодня он казался особенно раздражительным. Конечно, у них оставался последний вечер перед тем, как они, возможно, умрут, или спасут мир, или развяжут третью мировую, и всё же…

Что-то ещё было не так.

Эрик очень внимательно следил за тем, как движется его кадык.

Внезапная догадка обожгла внутренности не хуже виски. Неужели сработало? Неужели он всё-таки преодолел сопротивление Эрика? Или перед решающей битвой его самоконтроль дал слабину? 

О методах Рейвен он постарался не думать.

Чарльз поспешно вернул блок на место. Увлёкшись экспериментом, он не подумал о том, что действительно применять способность к Эрику было бы нечестно. В конце концов, даже когда он искал развлечения на одну ночь, то связывался только с теми, в чьём разуме и так замечал симпатию в свой адрес и сходное желание развлечься. Просто подкручивал вероятности, скажем так. А сейчас он даже не мог быть уверенным насчёт предпочтений Эрика.

Эрик тем временем встал и подошёл к окну. Удивляется, что это на него вдруг нашло, тоскливо подумал Чарльз.

— Завтра у нас всех будет примерно одинаковый шанс умереть, — заговорил Эрик, глядя вдаль. — Но ты печёшься только о Шоу.

«Неправда, — подумал Чарльз, — я пекусь только о тебе, причём это граничит с одержимостью и не делает мне чести». Вслух он не сказал ничего.

— Шоу не станет размышлять, принесёт ему мир убийство меня или не принесёт. Он просто прикончит меня, а заодно и всех вас. Он ценит мутантов, но не настолько, чтобы позволить кучке детей встать между ним и мировым господством. 

— То, что Шоу может нас убить, не означает, что мы должны действовать его методами, — возразил Чарльз. — Напротив, нужно продемонстрировать миру, что не все мутанты такие, как он. Что мы способны действовать в рамках закона, что мы уважаем человеческое общество. Мы передадим его в руки правосудия…

Плечи Эрика дрогнули.

— Твоя наивность очаровательна. Ты действительно считаешь, что правосудие с ним справится, после того, что он устроил в штаб-квартире?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — уверенно сказал Чарльз.

— Чарльз Ксавье, — почти торжественно произнёс Эрик, поворачиваясь к нему, — иногда твоё упрямое миролюбие заставляет меня усомниться в твоих умственных способностях.

Чарльз закусил губу и поглядел на Эрика исподлобья. Он уже ожидал очередной тирады на тему того, что он, тепличный мальчик, родившийся с серебряной ложкой во рту, ничего не понимает в жестокости мира.

Но Эрик резко подошёл к креслу, дёрнул Чарльза на себя за лацканы, с лёгкостью приподнимая, и поцеловал.

— Боюсь, что ты такими темпами не доживёшь до следующей ночи, — объяснил он несколько секунд спустя. Чарльз хватал ртом воздух и смотрел на него во все глаза. — Не хочу перед нашей предположительной смертью отказывать себе в удовольствии.

Чарльз успел подумать, что дело всё-таки не в мутации и его совесть чиста.

А потом ему стало не до размышлений.

***

Улучив момент, когда они остались вдвоём, Рейвен поманила Чарльза к себе.

— Позаботься о том, чтобы Шоу остался жив! — зашептала она ему на ухо, оглядевшись и убедившись, что их никто не подслушивает.

— Я рад, что ты разделяешь мои взгляды на убийство, — слегка удивлённо ответил Чарльз. — И я пытался повлиять на Эрика, но не уверен, что смогу его удержать.

— Влезь ему в голову, если понадобится. Чарльз, — Рейвен положила руки ему на плечи и заглянула в глаза, — это очень серьёзно. Я сделала переклад на Шоу.

— Ты — что?!

— Мог бы и поблагодарить, между прочим. Не прячь глаза, я видела, как ты морщился за завтраком. И за что мне так везёт, что единственный продолговатый предмет, который в меня пытается вставить парень, — её голос сорвался, — это шприц?!

— Рейвен, — выдавил Чарльз. — Не отвлекайся.

Она шмыгнула носом.

— Так вот, я сделала переклад на Шоу. Венец безбрачия теперь на нём. Но они с Эриком очень крепко связаны, и если Шоу умрёт, то венец вернётся, причём будет гораздо сильнее. Побочные эффекты непредсказуемы.

Чарльз закрыл лицо ладонями. 

***

Всё рушилось. Эрик как с цепи сорвался.

— О боги, — прошептала Рейвен, глядя на него и прижимая ладони ко рту. — Чарльз, ты видишь шлем? Это знак! Венец безбрачия вернулся!

Венец безбрачия сейчас волновал Чарльза меньше всего. Он едва соображал. Голова горела, пульсировала чужой болью. Он что-то кричал, куда-то шёл, в сознании фейерверком взрывались панические мысли солдат, собиравшихся их всех уничтожить. Непоправимое навалилось со всех сторон, перекрывая кислород, не давая собраться с силами.

Потом всё исчезло. Даже звуки замерли. Осталась только кристально чистая боль, белая вспышка, момент звенящей ясности. Мир на мгновение застыл, затем завертелся снова.

Чарльз некстати вспомнил, как Эрик вчера, самодовольно улыбаясь, пообещал, что на следующий день он не сможет ходить. Тогда эта пошлость пришлась ему по вкусу. Теперь он то ли фыркнул, то ли всхлипнул.

Всё продолжало рушиться. Эрик нёс какую-то безумную чушь и бросал его. Что ещё хуже, Рейвен бросала его тоже.

_ЧАРЛЬЗ, СОБЕРИСЬ!_

Пронзительно громкий голос в голове заставил его поморщиться.

 _Это моя вина_ , сообщила Рейвен, поднимаясь с непроницаемым лицом. _Я сделала переклад. Я пригляжу за ним и посмотрю, что можно сделать с этим... этим.... шлемом безбрачия._

Чарльз со стоном закрыл глаза. 

Несмотря ни на что, где-то на периферии сознания он ощутил острую жалость к Эрику.


End file.
